Here's How It's Done
by MobBob
Summary: Request by brother of kane: Percy and Annabeth are having sex when their parents interrupt them to say that they're doing it wrong. They then offer to show them how it's really done.


Percy was sweating heavily, his heart racing like it was going to jump up out of his throat. He lifted his head from Annabeth's chest. She was writing in pleasure and moaning sensuously. Percy smiled. "I see you liked that."

Annabeth groaned. "Oh yes. More. Give me more."

"Oh don't lie." Annabeth and Percy both almost jumped out of their bed. They looked to see where the voice was coming from. Standing in the corner of the room was none other than Athena.

"Mom?" said Annabeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you having your poor excuse for sex," said Athena. "How can you even pretend to enjoy those thrusts?"

"Well she's not exactly giving him anything to work with." Percy and Annabeth turned to the foot of their bed, seeing Poseidon.

"Dad?" said Percy.

"Maybe if your son had some good moves she might not just lay there until it's over," said Athena. "I mean, does he even know where to put it?"

"I'm pretty sure he does," said Annabeth. "Look, he isn't really that bad."

Athena gave Poseidon a concerned look. "Did you here that?"

"They're kids," said Poseidon. "They don't really know any better."

Athena rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll have to show them then."

"Wait what?" said Percy.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "No. I don't think we need-"

The two were pushed off the bed by their parents. Athena laid herself down on the bed and Poseidon got on top of her. They tossed their robes to the side. Poseidon looked directly at Percy. "Now pay careful attention to this part."

"Look Dad, don't take this a an insult, but I don't want to watch..." Percy's voice trailed off as he watched Athena place her feet on his father's shoulders, and Poseidon began penetrating her. Something inside Percy wanted to avert his eyes, but he kept staring at the two making love.

Poseidon turned to Percy. "You see what I'm doing?"

"Uh yeah," said Percy.

"Well then do this to her." Poseidon pointed to Annabeth.

"I don't think this is the right time..." Percy started to say, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Come on Percy," said Annabeth. "Let's at least try it out."

"Are you sure?" said Percy.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Annabeth got on the floor and spread her legs.

"If you insist." Percy got on his knees. Annabeth put her feet on his shoulders just like Athena. Percy thrust inside her experimentally. She moaned in response to his thrusts. This encouraged Percy and soon he began to thrust faster inside Annabeth. She writhed around, her fingers digging into the carpet. Percy looked to his father. "Like this? Am I doing it right?"

"It's a start," said Poseidon.

"A start?" said Percy.

"Yes, you're pleasing her," said Athena. "But it's so vanilla. You need to take it up a notch."

"Let's show them how." Poseidon got out from between Athena's legs and sat on her stomach. He put his member between Athena's breasts and she began squeezing them together. Poseidon groaned as she did this.

Percy just watched in amazement. "You want me to do that?"

"If you want to," said Athena.

"Uh...I guess I can try it out." Percy sat on Annabeth's stomach and tried to copy his father. He put his member between her breasts and she began squeezing them together. He wasn't having as much luck as his father. He kept sliding out of her breasts and was having trouble keeping hard. Part of this seemed to be because Annabeth's breasts weren't as big as her mother's yet, but part of this had to do with his nervousness. Their parents seemed to notice this.

"Do you want me to help you out?" said Athena.

"Sure, I could use some help," said Percy.

Athena looked at Poseidon. "I suppose we could switch."

"Switch?" said Percy. "No, I just wanted some help."

"Yes, and what better way to help you out than to give you a personal one on one lesson?" said Athena. "I'm sure Annabeth will be fine with it."

Percy looked to Annabeth. "Are you fine with it?"

"Sure," said Annabeth. "Whatever it takes."

"Alright." Percy got off Annabeth as Poseidon got off Athena. Percy headed to the bed and got on Athena. He placed his member between Athena's large breasts. Meanwhile, his father was doing the same thing to Annabeth. Of course, his father seemed to be having better luck than Percy had. Athena squeezed her breasts together and rubbed against Percy. Percy thrust himself between Athena's cleavage. Soon he was hard and he could practically feel the blood rushing to his loins.

Athena noticed Percy's excitement. "How do you like that?"

"I love it," said Percy.

Athena grinned and turned to Poseidon. "Did you hear that? He likes it."

"He is his father's boy," said Poseidon with a wicked smirk on his face. He got off Annabeth. "Here, let me join you."

"Join us...you want to join us?" Percy got off Athena. "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

"No, you're definitely ready," said Poseidon. "You've done everything else we've asked you to."

Athena rolled off the bed and got on her knees. "Come on Percy. It'll be fun."

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Are you fine with this?"

"I've been fine with everything else," said Annabeth.

"If you're fine with it." Percy turned to Athena. She put her hand around Percy's erection and put her lips on his shaft. Her tongue made circles around his tip, while her hand rubbed the shaft. Poseidon got behind her and began thrusting inside. The thrusts pushed her further down Percy's shaft. She moaned around Percy. Percy was getting more and more excited. His heart raced and he could feel himself starting to come. He tried to hold it back, but it was to no avail. He came. "I'm so sorry."

Athena swallowed. "Why? That's what you're supposed to do. Just wait a bit and you can have another go."

Percy wiped the saliva off of him. "Another go."

Athena smiled. "You don't think Annabeth wants to be a part of this."

The three of them looked to Annabeth. "Yeah, I guess I want to try it out."

Athena got up and sat on the bed. "Well then go ahead. Percy, I take it you've recovered."

"Recovered? Um yeah," said Percy.

Athena playfully kicked Poseidon. "You're ready too?"

"Yes." Poseidon looked to Percy and then to Annabeth. It was agreed. This time, Percy got on the ground. Annabeth got on top of him and began riding him. Percy began breathing heavily. His father stood over them, a smile on his face. After he saw that Annabeth was in a good rhythm, he got behind Annabeth and inserted himself inside her. Like before, Poseidon's thrusts pushed Annabeth closer to Percy. This sped up her rhythm even faster. Annabeth moaned with pleasure. She lowered her head and bit Percy's left nipple. Percy groaned. He felt himself about to come again. This time he managed to hold it back, at least for awhile. He noticed an odd look on his father's face. Percy guessed he was going to come and decided it was alright to come himself. The two released their loads at the same time.

Annabeth groaned. "Gods that was amazing!"

Poseidon got up, a grin on his face. "It was."

Percy smiled. "You can say that again."

Athena got off the bed and put her hands around Poseidon. "It was nice to watch, but let's get going."

"You're leaving?" said Annabeth.

"Yes," said Poseidon. "We figure you want sometime alone now."

"Are we wrong?" said Athena.

"No," said Percy. "You're definitely not wrong."


End file.
